


Whatever Twitter Is

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles [32]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Protectiveness, Simon is a Knight in Shining Twitter Armor, Slash, not that Jace knows what that means
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Simon is very proud of having defended Jace's honor on Twitter. Jace has no idea what Twitter even is, but he thinks his boyfriend is endearing so it's okay.





	Whatever Twitter Is

Shadowhunters || Jimon || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Whatever Twitter Is || Jimon || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Whatever Twitter Is

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, hurt/comfort, protectiveness

Main Pairing: Simon/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Simon Lewis

Summary: Prompt: "I indirected him on Twitter for your honor." for Jimon.

Simon is very proud of having defended Jace's honor on Twitter. Jace has no idea what Twitter even is, but he thinks his boyfriend is endearing so it's okay.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_Whatever Twitter Is_

Jace was comfortably sprawled out on his new bed in his new room in the Institute. It was gigantic. Perks of being a Herondale _and_ the parabatai of the head of the Institute. Alec was doing his best trying to make Jace comfortable, knowing that Jace was still struggling with _everything_ after having died and come back.

Alec knew the only thing that _really_ gave Jace comfort was Jace's boyfriend, which was _kind of_ why Jace got the room-update. Big enough for two. After all, Simon had still been living in the boathouse. Now Simon was living in Jace's bedroom in the Institute. Now Simon was there when Jace jerked awake from a nightmare, Simon was there to hold him and sooth him and help him find his bearings again.

"I indirected Raj on Twitter for your honor."

Jace frowned and rolled over on the large, comfortable bed to look at his boyfriend who just entered the room. "Welcome home, babe."

"Right. Yes. Hello, honey, I'm _home_ ", replied Simon with a giant, dorky grin. "I indirected Raj on Twitter for your honor."

"…I have no idea what two of those words mean and what the _rest of it_ means in that context", grunted Jace.

Simon was still grinning as he leaned over Jace to kiss him softly, until the blonde just pulled him down on top of him. Jace yelped as Simon used his vampire-strength to his advantage and rolled them over to manhandle Jace into his lap.

"Some Shadowhunters, who are not single-mindedly focusing on training and being the best, actually do use social media. Raj among them", stated Simon. "And I'm kind of stalking them. A little. I started because of Magnus and Alec because they used social media to gossip and badmouth the boss behind his back. Anyway, today Raj was talking shit about how you get special treatment for being a Herondale, even though everyone knows you get special treatment for being _absolutely amazing_."

"Okay", nodded Jace slowly. "And…?"

"And I did _a thing_ to defend your honor!", exclaimed Simon dramatically.

"My brave hero", snorted Jace as he kissed Simon softly, still having _no clue_ what his boyfriend was talking about and whatever a Twitter was.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I am now posting my tumblr-drabbles on here, so if this seems familiar, that's because I already posted it on my tumblr ([takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)).


End file.
